Algeria
20th Century During World War II, in the 1940's the French Foreign Legion was active in the area. Among their members operating in Algeria was American Soldier of Fortune Captain Robert Strong. During his tenure with the Legion he helped investigate the robberies of supply caravans, putting a stop to Ali Hassan and his army of thieves. In 1943, the American youths known as the Young Allies were captured by the Nazis along with a new fighter plane designed by their teammate Jeff Vandergill. Low on fuel, the plane was forced to land in Algeria. The Young Allies then broke free from their captors and assisted Allied Forces in liberating Algeria from Nazi control. During World War II; Logan traveled to through Algeria to find a downed plain that Captain America, Bucky and a platoon of troops were on. The Red Skull (Albert Malik) operated in Algeria where he continued his operations, likely still seeking the location of Hitler's strong box. Decades later one of his operatives, Gustav Fiers exposed that two of the Red Skull's minions Richard and Mary Parker were really American agents who were assigned to infiltrate and spy on his organization. He had his operative the Finisher eliminate them, killing them in a plane crash. In tern, the Red Skull then framed Richard and Mary as traitors to their country and considered revenge against their infant son Peter, but Gustav convinced the Red Skull to reconsider. Modern Age Captain Britain traveled to Africa to save his brother from Doctor Crocodile-only to learn that he may not deserve to be saved. Still operating in Algeria; Red Skull stole a remote trigger device that could set off a nuclear bomb. The company that invented the device hired Silver Sable International to recover the device. Silver Sable sent her operative the Sandman to recover it, but he was captured. She next hired the Avenger known as Hawkeye and the French hero le Peregrine to recover it. The pair helped defeat the Red Skull and his operatives and freed the Sandman. The group were surprised just how old the Red Skull was when the heroes unmasked him. Again operating in Algeria; Red Skull his minions break him out of prison, and Malik began plotting to continue his activities as the Red Skull. However his escape was cut short when the pilot of his escape helicopter turned out to be a member of the Scourge of the Underworld program that was co-opted by the Red Skull. Scourge killed Malik by shooting him through the chest and then reported his death to the original Red Skull who laughed over the death of his impostor. The Black Widow came to Oran, Algeria looking for the Punisher. Alternate Realities Earth-9047 In Earth-9047, Elvis Presley was living in Algeria as late as the 1980s. Honest John novelty and perilous items supply company. | PointsOfInterest = * Algiers * Oran | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Algeria }} Category:Countries Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Algeria Category:French Empire Category:Ottoman Empire